DB SI C1
Authors Note: This is the fourth in a series of Gamer story attempts, with an "Average Joe" as the MC. Joe, our depressed main character had finally achieved his goal of dying... but only because human beings were all idiots. Yes, he was killed along with all of humanity in a stupid nuclear war. Most of humanity, each in their different countries, had all decided to vote for idiots; greedy idiots, warmongering idiots, idiots with moronic political and religious idealogies, and incompetent idiots. Any idiot could get elected if they said all the right things. Our main character knew this because he ran for mayor and then won the election and the re-election. "Yes, you did have a pretty disappointing life," a mysterious voice spoke. "It could have been worse," Joe, the main character returned. "Yes... you mostly spent your life pursuing your dreams while working other unfulfilling jobs and helping out your family. We pity your sucky life and that's why you can have a second chance... with Gamer powers in another fictional universe." "Gamer powers? I could never even finish a story with that in it!" Joe replied, not liking that and also disbelieving of its reasons. "Yes, but living it is another thing entirely. It's that or purgatory though." "So, what are these other universes available?" Joe asked, not liking his other option. "Game of Thrones, Zoids: Chaotic Century, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Pokemon, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Dragon Ball, Avatar: the Last Airbender, and the MCU." "Well. I wouldn't wanna live in Westeros or Essos, the gods in PJO can one-shot me, and as a human I'd still easily die in Dragon Ball or quickly become irrelevant, I could be destroyed with a Charged Partical Gun once I encounter one, the MCU has too many huge threats, and that just leaves me ATLA, Pokemon, and Harry Potter..." "You can choose virtually any Dragon Ball race, actually." "Then I'll want to be a Saiyan," Joe replied. "Good. Which family?" "The Vegeta family, specifically I want to be King Vegeta the seconds younger brother and have plenty of time to gain power." Joe said, hoping that would work. "Done. You just need to pick your perks and use up any skill, perk, and stat points from your past life." Having said that, the being manifested a list of available perks that Joe viewed. Energy Prodigy: You have far more potential than most and in fact have the potential to be one of the strongest of your time. You can learn Ki-based techniques far more easily. Ambidextrous: You can naturally and effortlessly use each hand with equal skill. Eidetic Memory: Perfect recall. Saiyan: +20 to STR, VIT, AGI, END, +20% to Ki Manipulation, Due to being a member of the Saiyan race and perk boosts are applied to stats. Has automatically been chosen for free by default. Pseudo-Legendary Saiyan: Be born with a power level of 5,000 and have access to the Wrath State without the constant eruption of power, an improved version of Saiyan Power, and have a stable power level and all without damaged sanity. +30 to STR, VIT, AGI, END Must be chosen pre-birth and perk boosts are applied to stats. Those were the perks Joe chose for himself and picking those used up all ten of his Perk Points, but next up Joe was inspecting his stats and skills... Stats & Skills Stats: *Level (LVL): 1 *Race: Saiyan *Health: 1,000 *Magic Points (MP: 1,000) *Ki Points (KP: 5,000) *Power Level: 5000 (Your power level is more than the average and grants you greater than average Ki points while allowing you to experience limitless growth.) *Strength (STR): 50 *Vitality (VIT): 50 (+25 health regeneration per second, per ten Vitality: 125. Leveled through exercise.) *Agility (AGI): 50 *Endurance (END): 50 *Intelligence: (INT): 35 (Levels with intellectual pursuits) *Wisdom (WIS): 45 (Levels by demonstrating wisdom) Increases magic control and regeneration rate. *Luck (LUC): 35 *Charisma: 40 *Inventory: *Skill Points: 245 (Gets 5 points per level for rewards.) *Stat Points: 245 (Gets 5 points per level for rewards.) *Perk Points: 0 (Gets one every 5 levels) *Money: Skills: *Lying (LVL: 30): *Acting (LVL: 35): *Taunt (LVL: 50): *Politics (LVL: 25): *Swimming (LVL: 1): *Stealth (LVL: 1): *Academics: **Science (LVL: 25): **Math (LVL: 25): **History (LVL: 50): **Reading/Writing (LVL: 25): *Survivalist (LVL: 20/100): **Cooking (LVL: 20/100): **Hunting (LVL: 20/100): **Fishing (LVL: 20/100): **Shelter Construction (LVL: 10/100): **Plant Identification (LVL: 1/100): **Temperature Resistance (LVL: 1/100): *English (LVL: 60): *Latin (LVL: 5): *Teaching (LVL: 25/100): *Persuasion (LVL: 30/100): *Strategy (LVL: 30/100): *Hand-to-Hand Combat (LVL: 1/150): Passively increases stats and damage by 1%. *Ki Enhancement (LVL: 1/150): 1% boost per level *Ki Manipulation (LVL: 1/150): **Ki Absorption (LVL: 1/150): **Ki Sense (LVL: MAX) **Ki Guard (LVL: 1/150): 1% damage reduction. **Finger Beam (LVL: 1/150): **Ki Blast (LVL: 1/150): **Flight (LVL: 1/150): **Kamehamaha (LVL: 1/150): You understand the theory of how to perform the technique. **Kiai (LVL: 1/150): **Telepathy (LVL: 1/150): **Instantaneous Movement (LVL: MAX) *Afterimage (LVL: MAX): *Meditation (LVL: 10/100): Increases MP and KP regeneration rate. Passively increases stats by 10%. *Mimicry (LVL: 1/100): LVL: 1 Mimics the technique at level 1. LVL: 10 Mimics the technique at level 10. LVL: 20 Mimics any ability or technique at level 20. LVL: 40 Mimics any ability or technique at level 40. LVL: 90 Mimics any ability or technique at level 90. *Magic Materialization (LVL: 1/150): You understand the principles of the skill, but haven't trained it. For stat points Joe put 10 into Charisma, 5 into WIS, and 15 each into WIS and INT. Finally, 25 each went into STR, VIT, AGI, END, INT, WIS, LUC, and Charisma. For skill points Joe put 89 into Mimicry, needing that advantage. 49 each went into Hand-to-Hand Combat and Ki Manipulation, getting them to 50. Finally the last 58 points went into Ki Guard for damage reduction. "Well, you have completed character design and are ready to be reborn. Good luck in your new life." Everything suddenly turned black as 'Joe' ceased to exist. Line break-remove text and replace. Being born while fully cognizant was a shock for him, but at least he was given a cool name... Caesar, after the Caesar Salad. Eh, it was tolerable anyway. Caesar was born extremely powerful and began training and fighting as soon as he could walk and talk like all of the other Elite Saiyan's. The life of a Saiyan was hellish though and Caesar was fighting fully grown Saiyan's because they were the only ones who could handle him. Caesar's power level grew from 5,000 to 35,000, and then all the way up too 1,500,000 by Age 700. Sadly Caesar was forced to begin training his elder brother at his fathers urging, but Vegeta wasn't very devoted to his training and he wasn't a threat to him. But Caesar was only level 25 now, much to his consternation. A lot of his training was in Time Compression ID's though... thankfully or unfortunately, the Saiyan-Tuffle War was starting twenty years earlier and Caesar was issued a quest. Fight in the Saiyan-Tuffle War: Help your race wipe out the Tuffle's. Rewards: 1,000,000 XP, Lordship of a city, and advanced technology and knowledge. Caesar was somewhat ashamed to say that he accepted it with little hesitation, but it was done and would be either way. And so began the Saiyan-Tuffle War, which was a misleading title with Caesar's presence... Caesar joined his fellow Saiyan's in the slaughter, first with his Wrath State and then by cleaning up the survivers in his Great Ape form. It wasn't a challenge, Caesar had trained insanely hard and he was now a mass murderer without any rival, but he took an entire city and many Tuffle prisoners for telepathic interrogation... Caesar soon learned to clone, manipulate genetics, engineer, and countless other things that he had only dreamed of in his previous life from their minds. Caesar was now a genius and had uplifted himself greatly and now he was also a monster. Still, Caesar had made mistakes in his past life, albeit none quite as severe, and he intended too live a far better life once he could distance himself from his barbaric race. The so-called war lasted a year and Caesar invented the Power Ball technique this time around, and he was pleased to have ensured there were no Tuffle survivers. Quest Completed! Fight in the Saiyan-Tuffle War: Help your race wipe out the Tuffle's. Rewards: 1,000,000 XP, Lordship of a city, and advanced technology and knowledge. And now with eight Perk Points and a lovely new palace, Caesar purchased a long coveted perk... Point Thief: This Perk allows you to spend anothers Points; Stat Points, Skill Points, and Perk Points. This Perk treats others like they are Gamer's to the point of giving them points, but without giving them identical powers. You can spend someones points for their own benefit, but you lose access to this Perk for 24 hours per person. With that perk acquired Caesar began collecting taxes in the form of points, rapidly getting his STR, VIT, AGI, END, INT, WIS, LUC, and Charisma all up to 400, getting his non-combat skills to level 100, which also included his newly unlocked skills in Seduction, Sex, and Kissing, and then buying the Pure Progress ability as a perk. With the planet taken in the name of House Vegeta, they began constructing new homes and a civilization while preparing for external conquest and mercenary work. Caesar, however, was constructing himself a spaceship with his new knowledge and training areas so that he could continue growing his power in secret. Line break-remove text and replace. It took him decades of training, but Caesar had unlocked Super Saiyan forms one-through-three and had a power level of 20,000,000 and was now level 55. The Saiyan Army was ready to take on missions and had been conditioned to spare cities, fields, forests, and generally anything of use depending on the customers wishes. Eventually in Age 730, Caesar and the Saiyan's approached the Arcosians with an offer... "Greetings," Caesar drawled. "What do you want, Saiyan?" An Arcosian asked with a hint of fear. "Right to the point, good. I've noticed that your people are struggling on this planet, over-populated, poor air and ground quality, damaged ozone layer, radiation, and many cities are in ruins. I've also noticed that your race lacks the power to conquer another planet for yourself... but you have useful technology that we need." Caesar paused as the Arcosian's realized what he was offering. "Pick a planet and we will conquer it for you in exchange for this technology." Caesar handed the Arcosian leader a list. "This is reasonable in exchange for a new planet," the leader agreed. "Good," Caesar replied. "We'll need to know in advance if you want any specific features spared, but fields and forests seem obvious as something to spare." They began negotiating the details with the planet being selected, five cities were to be spared, an advance on the body armor was given, the features to be preserved were all stated, and a bonus for early completion was agreed upon. Now all that was left was to conquer them a new planet. Conquer the Arcosian's a new planet: Meet the terms of the agreement with the Arcosian's. Rewards: 1,000,000 XP, Battle Armor to wear and study, and technology to use and study. Caesar obviously accepted that quest and then he mobilized teams of Saiyan's to cleanse and capture the planet with himself at the head. The conquest was over quickly and the race inhabiting the planet was ruthlessly exterminated down to the insectoid children... Caesar, however, was opting for precision, levitating the beings up and then killing them with Ki attacks or physical combat to minimalize damage to the world. Most of the other Saiyan's weren't so refined, but the job was soon done and the payment was given for early completion, all features spared, and all undesired lifeforms terminated. Quest Completed! Conquer the Arcosian's a new planet: Meet the terms of the agreement with the Arcosian's. Rewards: 1,000,000 XP, Battle Armor to wear and study, and technology to use and study. You have gained six levels! You are now level 61! With the Saiyan's now a known power in the universe, Caesar knew that King Cold and his worthless family would cross them soon enough and that meant that Caesar needed more power and resources. It was with that in mind that Caesar took points from his brother to purchase the Ancient Saiyan Perk for 15 points. Ancient Saiyan: Your Ki becomes different and you gain access to the Super Saiyan 3 Full Power form. But that wasn't enough, Caesar may be forced to abandon his barbaric race depending on Vegeta's whims and he needed to seize any available opportunities. That's why he purchased the next Perk. Godly Ki: Purchasing this perk grants Godly Ki and the lowest level of divinity along with access to the Super Saiyan God form if the Super Saiyan form is unlocked. New stat unlocked! Divine Level (LVL: 1/100): You are on the lowest level of divinity, just above Guardians like Kami. This stat can be increased with stat points, but it requires scaling points; example: at level one it requires 10,000 stat points to reach level two and then 20,000 at level two. It was only then that Caesar realized his mistake, had he went through the trouble of performing the ritual to unlock the Super Saiyan God form then he probably would have skipped a few levels by piggybacking off of others. Caesar would spend a year using up every stat point on the planet except for his own, but he would only reach Divine Level three. Line break-remove text and replace. Age 731. Caesar had spent the year mastering the Super Saiyan God, Ki control, and his newly unlocked forms; God-like Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue, but he still wasn't able to fight Beerus safely. Still, all Caesar had to do was stay under Beerus' radar until he went to sleep and then he would have 47 years to train... maybe even learn from Whis during that time. But what was currently plaguing Caesar's mind was a new quest... Abandon your race to be enslaved and eventually die: You can try convincing them to wage war, but the Saiyan's are just bullies who cower before someone far stronger. Rewards: 2,000,000 XP, independence, a chance to wage war against Frieza, King Cold, Cooler and their powerbases, and a new journey to gain power and knowledge. Caesar had really hoped that he could spare more Saiyan's; enough to rebuild the race as something better later, anyway, but that didn't seem possible. Frieza and his family needed to go, they were stupidly reducing this universes Mortal Level out of greed and lust for power, and Beerus was allowing it out of incompetence. Caesar was trying to convince his brother to attack the ships blockading Planet Vegeta. "See reason, brother. They mean to either destroy us, exploit us, or outright enslave us. Death is preferable to any of those options." "The Cold Force will destroy us if we resist and will likely send us terms soon," Vegeta spat in reply. "If we bide our time than we can at least overthrow them later." "But until that time we will be at their mercy and under their command. They already have massive numbers at their disposal and will likely gain even more... I'll fight Cold and his accursed spawn myself if that's what you're worried about and if I die then you can just label me a rebel against your authority." Caesar replied. "Which you seem to be already doing," Vegeta replied coldly. "Perhaps I should punish you now." "I'm not rebelling against your authority and the worst that I would do is leave Planet Vegeta in self exile rather than humiliate myself as a servant to a lesser being. As for your threat of 'punishing' me, I'm far stronger than you and your so-called elites combined and I won't suffer an attack from anyone on my person. I was born stronger than you and I've always remained stronger than you. We would be savages living in ruins if I hadn't interfered to have the cities spared... House Vegeta and House Caesar are both extremely wealthy due to our well trained army that I oversaw the training of and all of the lucrative deals that I negotiated for maximum benefit. Brother, don't sacrifice everything that we've built by bowing." "I can't risk our races future solely on your shoulders," Vegeta replied. "You can exile yourself if you wish, but don't ever come back. I won't welcome back those who lack faith in my ruling abilities." "Fine. Enjoy being a slave." Caesar replied coldly, causing Vegeta to twitch as if he would attack. Vegeta wasn't that stupid. He knew that Caesar wasn't bluffing about his power... Caesar always trained, fought, studied, and planned obsessively. Caesar returned to his castle and retrieved all of his wealth, training aids, his clothes, and generally anything that he wanted and placed it into his Inventory. With all of his things packed, Caesar used Instantaneous Movement to travel farther away from the Cold Force's area of influence, arriving on a distant planet marked to be a possible secondary home world for the Saiyan race. ' Quest Completed! Abandon your race to be enslaved and eventually die: You can try convincing them to wage war, but the Saiyan's are just bullies who cower before someone far stronger. Rewards: 2,000,000 XP, independence, a chance to wage war against Frieza, King Cold, Cooler and their powerbases, and a new journey to gain power and knowledge.' You have gained four levels! You are now level 70! With more free time to make use of, Caesar looked at his available quests... Wish for eternal youth: Wish for eternal youth with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Rewards: 100,000 XP, eternal youth and agelessness. Observe all of Namek's Dragon Balls: Rewards: 50,000 XP, seven guaranteed levels in Observe, and Dragon Ball Sensing skill (LVL: MAX). No surprise, Caesar accepted them both and then unstored his ship to begin his trip to Namek. Line break-remove text and replace. End of chapter stats. Stats & Skills Stats: *Level (LVL): 70 (8760k Total XP) *Race: Saiyan *Health: 70,000 *Magic Points (MP: 2,500,000) *Ki Points (KP: 35,000,000) *Power Level: 35,000,000 *Divine Level (LVL: 6/100): You are on the middle levels of divinity, on par with Yamoshi. This stat can be increased with stat points, but it requires scaling points; example: at level one it requires 10,000 stat points to reach level two and then 20,000 at level two. *Strength (STR): 400 *Vitality (VIT): 400 (+25 health regeneration per second, per ten Vitality: 1000. Leveled through exercise.) *Agility (AGI): 400 *Endurance (END): 400 *Intelligence: (INT): 400 (Levels with intellectual pursuits) *Wisdom (WIS): 400 (Levels by demonstrating wisdom) Increases magic control and regeneration rate. *Luck (LUC): 400 *Charisma: 400 *Inventory: trillions in wealth; precious metals and gems, wardrobe, *Skill Points: 295 (Gets 5 points per level for rewards.) *Stat Points: 295 (Gets 5 points per level for rewards.) *Perk Points: 4 (Gets one every 5 levels) *Money: Skills: *Lying (LVL: 100): *Acting (LVL: 100): *Taunt (LVL: 100): *Politics (LVL: 100): *Swimming (LVL: 100): *Stealth (LVL: 100): *Academics: **Science (LVL: 100): **Math (LVL: 100): **History (LVL: 100): **Reading/Writing (LVL: 100): *Survivalist (LVL: 100): **Cooking (LVL: 100): **Hunting (LVL: 100): **Fishing (LVL: 100): **Shelter Construction (LVL: 100): **Plant Identification (LVL: 100): **Temperature Resistance (LVL: 100): *English (LVL: 100): *Latin (LVL: 100): *Teaching (LVL: 100): *Persuasion (LVL: 100): *Strategy (LVL: 100): *Seduction (LVL: 150/150): *Sex (LVL: 150/150): *Kissing (LVL: 150/150): *Hand-to-Hand Combat (LVL: 80/150): Passively increases stats and damage by 80%. *Ki Enhancement (LVL: 60/150): 60% boost per level *Ki Manipulation (LVL: 85/150): **Ki Absorption (LVL: 50/150): **Ki Sense (LVL: MAX) ***Godly Ki Sense (LVL: MAX) **Ki Guard (LVL: 95/150): 95% damage reduction. **Finger Beam (LVL: 90/150): **Ki Blast (LVL: 95/150): **Flight (LVL: 95/150): **Kamehamaha (LVL: 45/150): **Kiai (LVL: 70/150): **Hypnosis (LVL: 75/150): **Telepathy (LVL: 80/150): **Telekinesis (LVL: 80/150): **Instantaneous Movement (LVL: MAX) **Power Ball (LVL: MAX) *Super Saiyan 1 (LVL: MAX) **Super Saiyan Full Power (LVL: MAX) *Super Saiyan 2 (LVL: MAX) *Super Saiyan 3 (LVL: MAX) **Super Saiyan 3 Full Power (LVL: MAX) *Super Saiyan God (LVL: MAX) **God-like Saiyan (LVL: MAX) **Super Saiyan Blue (LVL: 30/150): *Afterimage (LVL: MAX): *Meditation (LVL: 70/100): Increases MP and KP regeneration rate. Passively increases stats by 70%. *Mimicry (LVL: 90/100): LVL: 1 Mimics the technique at level 1. LVL: 10 Mimics the technique at level 10. LVL: 20 Mimics any ability or technique at level 20. LVL: 40 Mimics any ability or technique at level 40. LVL: 90 Mimics any ability or technique at level 90. *Magic Materialization (LVL: 70/150): Abilities: *Gamer Mind (Passive): Allows the user remain calm and logically think things through. The minds need for sleep is completely removed. Immunity to psychological status effect. Level max. *Gamer Body (Passive): Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. (He receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP, KP, and all status effects. *Physical Endurance: Level 75 (75% Damage decrease): *Physical Endurance (Energy): Level 70 (70% Damage decrease): Lessens damage from Ki, Magic, lasers, and the like. *Critical Strike (LVL: 65): Levels up from dealing critical hits. *Observe (LVL: 60): Lv 1: it tells the target's max HP, max MP, max KP, and information. Lv 2: it reveals the remaining HP, and weaknesses. Lv 9: it shows additional information like attributes, status, background and emotions. *Magical Regeneration (LVL: 70/100): 70% faster health, Ki and magic recovery and decreased rate of aging after age 20. *Instant Dungeon Create (LVL: 55/100): **Empty ID - Monsters: None (Can bypass security and essentially be the only person in that world.) **Planet Vegeta ID - Monsters: Saiyan's **Training ID - Monsters: None **Time Warping ID - Monsters: None - Time Ratio 30:1* 2:1, 5:1, 8:1, *Instant Dungeon Escape (LVL: 55/100):